scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Piper and the Police Pup (Beauty and the Beast)
Rat Terrier Fan's Movies-Spoofs of “Beauty and the Beast”. Coming to YouTube on September 30th 2025 Cast * Belle - Piper (Star Darlings) * Beast - Chase (Paw Patrol) * Prince Adam - Zane (Full House OC) * Gaston - Scheck (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) * Lumerie - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Cogsworth - Puffin (Wishfart) * Mrs. Potts - Akiko (Wishfart) * Chip - Pucca * Fifi - Oona (Puffin Rock) * Sultan - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Wardrobe - Tori (Victorious) * Stove - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King 1994) * Lefou - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Maurice - Joey (Full House) * Philippe - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * The Bimbettes - Hazel, Lavender and Posie (Little Charmers) * Monsieur D'Arque - Clavis (The Swan Princess 2) * Wolves - Themselves * Human Lumerie - Jesse (Full House) * Human Cogsworth - Homestar Runner * Human Mrs. Potts - Adora (Star Darlings) * Human Chip - Astra (Star Darlings) * Human Fifi - Becky (Full House) * Dog Sultan - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Peddler Woman - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Enchantress - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Villagers - Various Classic Nicktoon Characters * Two Guys With Lefou - The Blockheads (Gumby) * Man Tearing Fifi's Feathers - ??? * Guy That Mrs. Potts Attacks - ??? * Snobby Women - Rosie Redd and Indigo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers) * Baker - Joey (Full House) * Bookseller - Danny (Full House) * Bald Lady in Hat Store - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) * Elderly Lady in Hat - Alex (Totally Spies!) * Gaston's Horse - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Barber - Jerry (Totally Spies!) * Band - ??? Scenes Piper and the Police Pup Part 1 - Prologue Piper and the Police Pup Part 2 - “Piper” Piper and the Police Pup Part 3 - Piper Meets Scheck and Rothbart Piper and the Police Pup Part 4 - Joey's Machine Piper and the Police Pup Part 5 - Joey Gets Lost Piper and Police Pup Part 6 - Meet The Puffins, Akiko, Pucca and Chase Piper and the Police Pup Part 7 - Scheck Tries To Marry Piper/“Piper” (Reprise) Piper and the Police Pup Part 8 - Piper Discovers The Castle Piper and the Police Pup Part 9 - Piper's New Home Piper and the Police Pup Part 10 - “Scheck” Piper and the Police Pup Part 11 - Piper Meets Akiko, Pucca and Tori Piper and the Police Pup Part 12 - Piper Is Being Difficult Piper and the Police Pup Part 13 - Piper Meets The Puffins/“Be Our Guest” Piper and the Police Pup Part 14 - Tour of the Castle Piper and the Police Pup Part 15 - Piper Runs Off/Chase Saves Her Piper and the Police Pup Part 16 - Scheck Makes A Deal With Clavis Piper and the Police Pup Part 17 - Something Special For Piper/“Something There” Piper and the Police Pup Part 18 - “Human Again” Piper and the Police Pup Part 19 - Star Darling and the German Shepherd Piper and the Police Pup Part 20 - Chase Lets Piper Go Piper and the Police Pup Part 21 - “Kill The German Shepherd” Piper and the Police Pup Part 22 - Animals Attack Piper and the Police Pup Part 23 - Chase VS Scheck Piper and the Police Pup Part 24 - Transformation/Happy Ending Piper and the Police Pup Part 25 - Ending Credits Gallery Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoofs Category:Cast Videos List Category:Cast Video List Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs